


Fantaisie du Matsuri 2018, Haikyuu version

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Atsumu Miya décide de voyager à Miyagi suite à une invitation de Hinata. En compagnie de son ancien capitaine Kita (venu le surveiller suite à la demande de son enquiquineur de frère), il va se rapprocher du soleil de son coeur tout en fêtant l'anniversaire de celui-ci en profitant du festival d'été. Yaoi. MiyaHina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, avant de reprendre Cutie Pie, c'est parti pour deux petites Fantaisies événementielles. L'une sur Haikyuu! et l'autre sur All Out! (par contre, j'ignore si j'arriverai à publier celle d'All Out! sur car j'ignore s'ils ont enregistré le fandom). En tous cas, c'est parti pour du Miya x Hina avec un peu de KitaDai et d'autres couples. Je le fais en deux parties vu que là, ça fait quand même sept pages.(celle de All Out sera plus courte... Ou pas ça dépendra de mon imagination). Note du jour : La préfecture de Hyougo se trouve dans l'île d'Honshu, à l'ouest du Japon. La ville de Kobe en est sa capitale régionale. Bonne lecture. :)

"Ah! Le train ne devrait pas tarder à arriver en gare, s'enthousiasma Shouyou en regardant sa montre avec impatience. Le camp d'entrainement estival était fini et Ennoshita-san avait donc proposé au reste de l'équipe de se reposer un peu pour profiter du festival. Le roux avait pris ses marques maintenant qu'il était en première et s'était habitué au fait que Ennoshita-san et Tanaka-san remplaçaient Sawamura-san et Suga-san maintenant au club de volley. Ses deux anciens senpais étudiaient maintenant à l'université tandis qu'Asahi-san avait trouvé un travail à Sendai.

Néanmoins, ils passaient les voir au lycée de temps en temps. Toujours était-il qu'il attendait son ami à la gare afin de passer quelques jours avec lui pour lui montrer les environs et s'éclater ensemble lors des festivités. Shouyou ne se cachait pas non plus qu'il souhaitait aussi se rapprocher davantage de Miya-san. Atsumu et lui avaient gardé contact suite aux nationales et même si ce dernier entamait sa terminale, cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui prendre de ses nouvelles par messages interposés tout en l'encourageant. Bien sûr, Kenma le faisait aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Shouyou n'avait pas son coeur qui tambourinait à l'attente de chaque message, il ne frémissait pas autant de joie quand il en recevait de lui et surtout son coeur ne fondit pas comme lorsque Miya-san lui envoyait des photos de sa région en lui disant qu'il lui ferait visiter les environs un jour.

L'arrivée du train le tira de sa rêverie. Le roux se rendit donc sur le quai et attendit que les passagers sortent des wagons pour partir à la rencontre de Miya-san. Celui-ci fut à quelques mètres de lui et accourut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Shouyou-kuuun!, s'écria-t-il en l'étreignant fortement, comment vas-tu après tout ce temps?

\- Mi-Miya-san, bégaya Shouyou en gigotant un peu, bon-bonjour, le... le voyage s'est bien passé?, demanda-t-il en haletant vu qu'il commençait à s'etouffer. Le roux ne dut son salut qu'au camarade de Miya-san. "Atsumu, tu vois bien que tu es en train d'etouffer ce pauvre Hinata, le rabroua gentiment Kita en les séparant tous les deux, calme-toi enfin. Je sais que tu avais hâte d'aller à Miyagi mais tu te donnes en spectacle en ce moment.

\- Hé, j'ai quand même le droit de saluer Shouyou-kun, grommela Atsumu en faisant la moue tout en gonflant ses joues, pourquoi 'Samu t'a demandé de m'accompagner?

\- Pour éviter que tu fasses des bêtises, répondit Shinsuke avec un doux sourire contrastant avec le ton tranchant qu'il usait pour parler, de même que je suis aussi venu voir un ami. D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance que ton frère ait décidé de ne pas te tenir la grappe.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, il serait capable de casser l'ambiance en moins de deux, fit le blond en soupirant, en tous cas, chuis content de te revoir, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Hinata.

\- Moi aussi, Miya-san et bonjour Kita-san, salua-t-il ensuite, le voyage s'est bien passé?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hinata, fit Shinsuke pendant qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, Atsumu et lui portant leurs bagages, pour répondre à ta question, il s'est plus ou moins bien passé avec un petit Atsumu excité comme une puce à l'idée de te revoir.

\- Oh ça va, au moins moi, j'exprime mes sentiments contrairement à certaines personnes, bougonna Atsumu en prenant la main du roux qui sursauta un peu, et appelle-moi Atsumu, Shouyou-kun. On est devenus plus intimes maintenant, non?

\- Euuuuh, répondit Shouyou en s'empourprant légèrement, d'accord, At...sumu."

Atsumu eut un sourire guilleret en écoutant Shouyou-kun l'appeler par son prénom. Mmm, et si je lui montrais que je suis sérieux? Leurs messages avaient été sa manière à lui de flirter avec le roux même s'il adorait converser avec lui et vu comment celui-ci rougissait à son contact... Je tente le coup. "J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon prénom, Shouyou-kun, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Shouyou avant de se faire encore reprendre par son ancien capitaine en recevant un coup sur la tête. "Atsumu, nous sommes en public. Modère-toi un peu.

\- Oui, maman, grommela le blond sous le rire amusé de Shouyou. Kita-san lui rappelait un peu Suga-san en plus sévère mais ce que venait de lui dire Atsumu le rendit vraiment heureux.

Il amena ensuite les deux renards jusqu'au taxi qui les conduisit tous les trois jusqu'à une petite auberge située dans le secteur où se trouvait le lycée de Karasuno. "Le festival aura lieu ce soir dans le temple non loin d'ici, leur expliqua Shouyou pendant que Shinsuke et Atsumu posèrent leurs sacs dans leurs chambres respectives, vous pouvez vous reposer un peu entre temps." Surtout qu'il faisait très chaud dehors, en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Toutefois, si Kita-san accepta cette proposition en baillant, ce n'était pas le cas pour Atsumu. "Maiiiis, je veux passer cet aprèm' avec toi, fit le blond avec un air abattu, surtout que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non?"

Shouyou se gratta la tête avec gêne. "J'aimerai aussi Atsumu mais ma petite soeur veut le passer avec moi car elle veut aller au festival avec ses copines ce soir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuie.

\- Comme si j'allais m'ennuyer avec toi, le contredit Atsumu en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, et puis, je ferai connaissance avec ta famille comme ça.

\- On met une demi-heure à vélo pour aller chez moi d'ici, le prévint alors Shouyou, ça ne te gêne pas?

\- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Atsumu en posant un petit baiser sur la tempe qui surprit Shouyou. Il savait le passeur d'Inarizaki direct mais pas à ce point. Son coeur battit encore plus fort.

\- Euh bon, on y va, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer, à ce soir Kita-san.

\- A ce soir vous deux, les salua Kita d'une voix fatiguée avant de regagner la chambre qu'il avait réservé. Avant de faire la sieste, Shinsuke décida d'envoyer un message à Sawamura-san pour lui dire qu'Atsumu et lui étaient arrivés à bon port et qu'il serait là pour le festival. En plus de surveiller Atsumu, il était aussi venu pour revoir l'ancien capitaine de Karasuno avait lequel il avait davantage lié connaissance suite aux nationales de l'année dernière.

Shouyou et Atsumu passèrent l'après-midi en compagnie de Natsu. Le blond s'en était voulu de n'avoir pris les spécialités qu'il comptait lui offrir mais le roux l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il les prendrait ce soir. En tous cas, Atsumu avait pu rencontré la mère de Shouyou et sa petite soeur qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs énormément. Il s'était plu à jouer avec elle au saut à la corde lorsqu'ils avaient été tous les trois au parc, surtout à la vue du sourire heureux du roux à ce moment-là.

Ils avaient ensuite fait un tour dans les environs en buvant une bouteille de limonade pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud et s'étaient posés après un moment à l'ombre quand Natsu fut un peu épuisée. Atsumu contemplait le ciel avec un sourire serein, assis contre un tronc d'arbre tout en prenant la main de Natsu tandis qu'un Shouyou endormi tint l'autre.

La petite fille avait vite sympathisé avec lui et le simple fait d'avoir été aussi bien accueilli dans la famille du roux le soulageait au fond. Plutôt que d'être intimidée par le fait qu'il venait du Kansai, la mère de Shouyou-kun avait été curieuse à son sujet et lui avait demandé comment c'était à Hyougo. Lui-même avait essayé de s'adapter en tentant de ne pas parler son dialecte bien qu'il eut appris quelques tournures de phrases à une Natsu émerveillée ensuite.

Shouyou-kun l'avait même écouté attentivement. "Comme ça, quand j'irai te voir à Hyougo, je pourrais te parler de cette manière." Il fut ému que son petit corbeau dise ça. Dommage que je ne reste ici que quelques jours, pensa-t-il tristement en contemplant amoureusement le roux en train de dormir, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec lui après son anniversaire.

Le soir, peu avant le festival, Shouyou accompagna Atsumu à l'auberge avant de repartir chez lui avec Natsu, le temps de se préparer de son coté. Le joueur d'Inarizaki en profita pour enfiler son yukata gris foncé dont il retroussa les manches tout en aidant Kita-san à mettre le sien dont la couleur noire réhaussait les teintes claires de ses cheveux presque blancs virant au sombre au niveau des bouts. "Ouah! Tu as la classe comme ça, capitaine, le félicita Atsumu une fois tous deux habillés.

\- Sauf que je ne suis plus ton capitaine, Atsumu. Ton frère l'est maintenant.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira Atsumu, 'Samu est encore plus sévère que toi. Il va falloir que je pense à lui ramener un souvenir d'ailleurs...

... Atchoum!, éternua Osamu pendant qu'il se prélassait dans une source chaude à des centaines de kilomètres de son frère jumeau, 'Tsumu a du parler de moi. Probablement en mal, pour changer." Toutefois, il ne se cachait pas que le fait de le laisser partir sans lui fit quand même un petit vide dans son coeur. Il fallait dire que les deux frères n'avaient pas l'habitude de trop s'éloigner loin de l'autre toutefois, deux mains massant agréablement ses épaules apaisèrent sa petite angoisse. "Mmmm, gémit-il en se laissant aller, je ne te savais pas aussi doué pour les massages, Rintarou."

Suna baissa ses yeux mordorés en amande sur son petit ami. Ce séjour au ryoukan lui fit du bien et pour une fois qu'Osamu et lui pouvaient en profiter sans le frère de ce dernier dans leurs pattes, il comptait en profiter au maximum. "Veux-tu que je te masse autre part, Osamu?, s'enquit-il avec un rare sourire venant de lui.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Osamu en lui rendant son sourire, où tu voudras."

Le noiraud plongea alors dans l'eau fumante de la source et entreprit de masser le moindre muscle à sa portée... De la plus sensuelle des façons...

... "Bah, je ne vais pas l'appeler, fit Atsumu en regardant son téléphone portable d'un air dubitatif, quelque chose me dit qu'il doit être TRES occupé en ce moment avec Rin Rin.

\- Tu appelles Suna de cette manière, maintenant?, s'enquit Shinsuke en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ben oui, déclara fièrement Atsumu, je trouve que ça lui va bien, non? Et à partir de maintenant, toi, tu es Shin vu que tu ne veux plus que je t'appelle capitaine.

\- Je pense qu'il va être l'heure, répondit le blond cendré pour changer de sujet, Hinata doit nous attendre dehors. Allons-y."

Atsumu fit une petite moue pour avoir été ignoré mais il n'en tint pas rigueur à son ancien senpai. Il le suivit à la place jusqu'à l'entrée non sans avoir pris au passage le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il comptait offrir à Shouyou-kun.

Ce dernier les attendit à la sortie de l'auberge avec un grand sourire, tout mignon avec son yukata orange. "Ouah, Shouyou-kun! Tu es adorable comme ça, avoua Atsumu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ça me donne envie de te faire des câlins." Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré un leger embarras face au compliment d'Atsumu. "Merci Atsumu. Toi aussi, tu es cool dans ton yukata." Ce dernier eut une mine triste. "J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?, s'enquit ensuite le roux avec inquiétude.

\- Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça encore trop formel quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom... Je sais! Je veux que tu m'appelles Atchan. C'est cool comme surnom." Et ça fait petit ami en plus.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé non plus, Hinata, fit Shinsuke au moment où ils se mirent en route, Atsumu a tendance à faire des caprices.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle, Shin, bougonna Atsumu en boudant un peu, et puis, c'est Shouyou-kun qui choisit, pas toi.

\- Ben, réflechit le roux, il y a bien un camarade que j'appelle Acchan au lycée mais ça ne s'écrit pas pareil donc c'est d'accord.

\- Ah, je suis content alors, déclara Atsumu en lui embrassant la joue, allez, direction le temple.

\- On doit d'abord rejoindre Sawamura-san, l'avertit Shinsuke en poussant un soupir.

Ils le retrouvèrent devant le torii à les attendre malgré la foule environnante, vêtu d'un yukata bleu-gris et l'air étrangement éreinté. "Daichi-san, l'appela Shouyou, on est là.

\- Ah Hinata, bonsoir. Je vois que tu as réussi à guider Miya-san et Kita-san jusqu'au temple.

\- Oui, dit Hinata avec un grand sourire, et je vais y aller avec Atchan pendant que..." Le roux fut interrompu par deux loustics qui arrivèrent derrière Daichi en faisant une accolade. "Tiens mais c'est Chibi-chan, fit un Kuroo de son sourire moqueur.

\- Hey!Hey!Hey! Chibi-chan, salua ensuite Bokuto, alors comme ça, tu fais le festival avec des renards d'Inarizaki?

\- Kita-san est avec moi, rétorqua froidement Daichi, mais je suppose que vous l'avez oublié.

\- Oui, renchérit Shinsuke avec un doux sourire, Sawamura-san comptait me montrer un peu la région pendant les quelques jours que je vais rester ici.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai!, se souvint Bokuto, tu nous l'avais dit quand on était dans le Shinkansen.

\- Enfin moi je roupillais à coté de toi, Koutarou, poursuivit Kuroo en embrassant la joue de son hibou, en tous cas, content de te voir... Kita, c'est ça? Daichi est une bonne pâte, tu verras. Quant à vous les jeunes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hinata et Miya avant de partir avec Bokuto, bon festival et ne vous bécotez pas trop au moment du feu d'artifice.

\- Taisez-vous vous deux, maugréa Daichi avant de s'excuser avec un soupir, désolé Kita-san. Ces deux-là sont devenus mes colocataires après le lycée vu qu'on suit les cours dans la même fac à Tokyo." Suga avait préféré rester dans la préfecture de Miyagi pour être auprès d'Asahi et l'ancien capitaine de Karasuno profitait aussi de ce voyage pour les voir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Shinsuke en lui prenant la main, et si nous profitions de se festival pour mieux nous connaitre? Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Euh, c'est une bonne idée, s'empressa de répondre Daichi en s'empourprant face au sourire du renard. Celui-ci lui évoquait le sourire respectueux qu'ils avaient partagé lors de leur match aux nationales l'an dernier. Un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. "Bon, on vous laisse, Hinata, fit-il en passant le torii avec l'ancien capitaine d'Inarizaki, faites attention à la foule.

\- Pas de souci, Daichi-san, déclara Shouyou avant de demander à Atsumu, on y va, nous aussi?

\- Je te laisse nous guider, répondit Atsumu en lui prenant la main, comme ça, on ne se perdra pas.

\- Oui!, confirma le roux en serrant celle-ci, d'ailleurs on risque de croiser Kageyama, ajouta-t-il quand ils arrivèrent devant les stands, ah, le voilà, dit-il en le repérant en train d'essayer tant bien que mal d'attraper les poissons à l'aide d'une petite épuisette en toile en compagnie d'Iwaizumi-san. "Et merde, encore raté, marmonna-t-il à la vue de son épuisette trouée.

\- Je vais t'en payer une autre, le rassura gentiment Hajime avant de remarquer Hinata qui venait vers eux avec l'un des fameux jumeaux Miya de l'équipe d'Inarizaki. Il se souvint avoir vu le match contre Karasuno à la télé mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en personne. "Bonsoir Hinata.

\- Salut Iwaizumi-san, salua Shouyou avant d'en faire de même avec le noiraud, coucou à toi aussi Kageyama-kun. Je vois que tu n'as pas de chances avec les poissons, le taquina-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- La ferme, imbécile, grogna Tobio pour ajouter ensuite, salut Miya-san. Je suis surpris que tu aies choisi de venir ici. On dit toujours que c'est un trou perdu.

\- Ça fait un bail, Tobio-kun. Je voulais passer un petit moment avec mon futur partenaire, déclara Atsumu en prenant Shouyou possessivement par la taille, car un jour, ce sera moi qui lui ferai des passes et beaucoup mieux que les tiennes, je parie. Au fait, c'est qui ton ami?, le questionna-t-il en montrant un Iwaizumi abasourdi du doigt.

\- Voici Hajime Iwaizumi, présenta Tobio d'un ton las, l'ancien vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai.

\- L'équipe qui avait tant de mal face à Ushiwaka?, s'enquit le passeur d'Inarizaki, enchanté de te connaitre, Atsumu Miya, passeur de l'équipe d'Inarizaki, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Hajime avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air confus, on dirait que votre ami vient de voir un extra-terrestre, bah, ça me fait penser qu'il y a un film de science-fiction qui sort demain au ciné. On ira le voir ensemble, hein Shouyou-kun?

\- Euh oui, accepta le roux avec gêne en lui prenant le bras, je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seuls maintenant, continua-t-il en voyant Iwaizumi blémir, au revoir et bon festival à vous deux.

\- Salut, fit ensuite Atsumu en saluant le brun et le noiraud pour ensuite se perdre dans la foule,

"Tobio..., se mit à dire Hajime en accrochant sa main à la manche du yukata bleu marine de son petit ami, ... Je ne voulais pas y croire quand tu me l'as dit mais c'est vrai... Il... Il y en a bien un autre comme lui.

\- Allons au stand de takoyaki, suggéra doucement Tobio en lui prenant tendrement la main, ça te changera les idées."

Hajime hocha la tête, encore traumatisé de cette rencontre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, me voici de retour entre deux éternuements donc voici la suite (désolée d'avoir coupé). Nanouluce, merci de ta review et ce n'est pas de Kageyama dont je parlais (ça n'aurait pas été logique vu la tournure des phrases). Bonne lecture :)

Shouyou et Atsumu continuèrent leur périple tout en jouant à quelques stands. Ainsi, le blond avait réussi à gagner une peluche au stand de tir (il décida de la garder pour 'Samu) et le roux se baladait avec un ballon d'eau qu'il se promit d'offrir à Natsu. Ils avaient pu aussi croisé Yamaguchi qui assistait Shinmada-san dans son stand. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il serait aller au festival avec Tsukishima. "Tu t'amuses bien, Atchan?, demanda quand même Shouyou à Atsumu qui continuait à lui tendre la main.

\- Bien sûr, je m'éclate, répondit Atsumu avec un grand sourire, mais j'avoue que j'attends le feu d'artifice avec impatience, histoire qu'on le voit rien tous les deux.

\- Je connais un très bon coin alors, fit Shouyou avant que son ventre ne gargouille, ah! Et si on achetait quelques takoyakis. Il en ont au thon à ce qu'il parait, ajouta-t-il en sachant que le renard adorait ça.

\- Des tako au thon, s'étonna Atsumu avec les yeux pleins d'étoile, mais allons-y."

Ils se rendirent donc au stand des takoyakis où Shouyou croisa une connaissance qu'il n'aurait pas aimé voir. Ses yeux chocolats l'intimidaient toujours autant. Atsumu s'en rendit compte et se rapprocha de lui. "Euh bonsoir Grand Roi, salua Hinata avec hésitation.

\- Tiens, mais c'est Chibi-chan, répliqua Tooru avec un petit sourire, et en galante compagnie en plus, le taquina-t-il en le faisant plus rougir, je pensais que tu aurais piqué Tobio-chan à Iwa-chan, ça m'aurait arrangé mais bon.

\- Je m'appelle Atsumu Miya, se présenta Atsumu avec un sourire de façade, puis-je savoir quel est ton nom, prince de pacotille?

\- Tooru Oikawa, se présenta le brun à son tour avec un sourire faussement poli, tu dois me connaitre vu que j'étais le meilleur passeur de la préfecture de Miyagi niveau lycée l'an dernier.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Atsumu d'un ton condescendant, moi je suis le meilleur passeur de tout le Japon dans cette catégorie. Je me demandais même pourquoi Ushiwaka n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi durant les nationales mais je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'y jouer, non?"

Shouyou se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance plus que tendue. Atchan et Oikawa-san continuaient de se sourire mais ils avaient aussi l'air à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. "Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras à l'université, rétorqua alors Tooru, à ce moment-là, rira bien qui rira le der... Aïe! Ne me tire pas l'oreille, Kei-chan, geignit-il ensuite lorsque Tsukishima lui tira le lobe, ça fait mal.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais au festival, Tsukishima, avoua Shouyou pendant que le blond lacha l'oreille de son petit ami.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Kei d'un ton las, mais il faut bien que je fasse un peu de babysitting.

\- Tu es méchant de considérer notre sortie comme ça, se lamenta Tooru en boudant, Tooru a fait exprès de mettre son joli yukata bleu ciel pour toi en plus.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons rentrer, déclara Kei en lui prenant le poignet tout en ajoutant en pensée, pour que je te l'enlève. Yamaguchi m'a dit que le feu d'artifice était dans dix minutes, poursuivit-il ensuite à l'adresse de Shouyou.

\- Pas de problème. Merci et bonne soirée, Tsukishima."

Kei répondit par un hochement de tête puis il repartit vers le torii en compagnie de Tooru. "On va se rendre dans la colline derrière le temple, annonça ensuite Shouyou, il n'y aura personne là-bas. Par contre..., continua-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je te suis, Shouyou-kun, fit Atsumu en lui tenant fermement la main, les takoyakis attendront.

Les deux garçons accoururent après jusqu'à l'endroit conseillé par Shouyou. La colline était en effet déserte, elle surplombait une petite rivière située en amont où se regroupaient des petites lucioles. "C'est magnifique, murmura Atsumu au moment où Shouyou et lui s'assirent sur l'herbe. Le feu d'artifice n'avait pas encore commencé, il n'y eut que des étoiles scintillant dans le ciel. Ça rend le cadre plus romantique, pensa le blond en se rapprochant du roux qui était en train de les contempler. "Dis Shouyou-kun, murmura-t-il en tendant un petit sachet qu'il sortit de son yukata, tiens. Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci, Atchan, remercia Shouyou avec un grand sourire en ouvrant son présent. Il y découvrit deux bracelets fins.

\- Je sais que les bracelets d'amitié, ça fait gnangnan, expliqua Atsumu en se grattant la tête, mais je voulais... je veux que tu sois plus que mon ami, tu vois? Je te trouve drôle, mignon, j'adore ton coté fonceur aussi à ne pas abandonner. Et je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné lors de notre match au national, il eut un petit rire, Tobio-chan avait raison, tu m'as bluffé et j'ai vraiment eu les mains pleines."

Shouyou ne sut quoi dire ensuite. Son coeur n'était vraiment pas prêt à ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me confesse mais qu-qu'est-ce que je vais dire maintenant? Oui il était bien auprès de Atsumu, oui, il était heureux de faire le festival avec lui et ce bracelet et cette déclaration... Ça fait trop de cadeaux en même temps. "J'ai été trop loin?" Le roux rencontra des prunelles grises interrogatrices et tristes. "N-non, le rassura-t-il, c'est juste que je suis hyper content et... Je ne sais pas comment réagir à... Enfin, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait sa déclaration, tu sais?"

Atsumu eut un tendre sourire. Shouyou-kun est si mignon. "Alors pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas un "Je t'aime aussi, Atchan" avec un petit bisou en prime?

\- Je vais d'abord mettre nos bracelets, déclara le roux en mettant le sien et l'autre autour du poignet d'Atsumu, voilà, c'est bon." Le roux fit ensuite en levant les yeux vers le blond. "Je t'aime aussi Atchan, chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur la joue d'Atsumu. Celui-ci en profita pour en voler un sur ses lèvres suivi d'un second qu'il approfondit au moment où Shouyou passa ses mains derrière son cou. Le roux émit un petit soupir quand Atsumu passa une main sous les pans de son yukata afin de caresser la peau dessous.

Ils le rompirent lorsque les feux d'artifice explosèrent dans le ciel en une multitude de fleurs multicolores. "Ouah! Ils ont fait fort cette année, commenta Shouyou avec émerveillement.

\- Et je suis heureux de voir un spectacle aussi super avec toi, fit Atsumu en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit, ça te dit qu'on aille tous les deux à l'auberge ensuite?, demanda-t-il en un murmure en posant ensuite un baiser au creux du cou du roux. Tant pis pour les takoyakis, il avait d'autres envies en ce moment.

Shouyou frissonna sous ses lèvres, il sentit une fièvre l'envahir à ce contact, une sensation qui lui donnait envie d'encore plus. "Oui."

L'arrivée à l'auberge se fit à la hate, marquée par l'impatience. Ils avancèrent fébrilement jusqu'à la chambre d'Atsumu non sans entendre quelques gémissements au passage avec entres autres des halètements et un "Daichi... san" murmuré d'une voix rauque. "Je vois que Shin et ton ancien capitaine en profite aussi, murmura Atsumu en fermant la porte derrière eux, et le furon a été mis. C'est vraiment du bon service."

Shouyou se sentit un peu gêné d'entendre Sawamura-san faire des choses dont la morale réprouve juste à coté. Certes, il avait appelé sa mère pour dire qu'il passait la soirée avec Atsumu (sans qu'il y eut de sous-entendus) mais là, le roux était quand même un peu nerveux. Toutefois, Atsumu s'évertua à le détendre en parsement son cou de petits baisers avant de descendre plus bas en faisant glisser les pans de son yukata. "Mmmmm." Chaque contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau le rendit tout chose. Le roux réfréna un gémissement quand la bouche d'Atsumu s'empara d'un téton pour le sucer avec gourmandise. "At... chan...

\- Tu es vraiment sensible, mon petit Shouyou-kun, haleta Atsumu en posant une multitude de baisers papillons sur le ventre ferme du roux, et tu as du muscle." Pas qu'il le pensait frêle mais la carnation laiteuse matinée avec les abdominaux qui se dessinaient légèrement le rendait à la fois viril et adorable. Atsumu le prit alors par la taille pour l'allonger sur les draps. Il sortit après le necessaire de son sac et poursuivit son exploration. 'Samu lui avait suffisamment expliqué les bases pour savoir comment faire.

Le blond se mit donc à caresser tendrement la peau qu'il rencontra sous le tissu orangé, appéciant la douce chaleur sous ses doigts, écoutant avec délice chaque gémissement que Shouyou poussait lorsqu'il taquinait les petits bourgeons de chair en les pinçant ou au moment où il s'empara de sa virilité une fois qu'il l'eut dénudé de son yukata. Shouyou se perdit dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque caresse mqis ce ne fut pas assez pour lui. Il souhaitait être encore plus proche d'Atsumu, de la manière la plus intime qu'il connaissait. "At... chan, je veux...

\- Mmmm, tu as envie de plus?, le questionna tendrement Atsumu d'un ton taquin. Le roux hocha la tête sans mot dire. "C'est d'accord. Moi aussi, j'en ai très envie, sussura le blond en se collant à lui pour lui faire ressentir la preuve de son désir. "Tu le sens?" Shouyou acquiesça de nouveau en se mordant les lévres. Atsumu était chaud et dur contre lui, son désir fut davantage attisé.

La température monta alors d'un cran dans la pièce quand Atsumu retira à son tour son kimono d'été, révélant un corps élancé finement musclé sans pour autant être massif. La sueur ruisselante le mettait encore plus en valeur. "Tu es beau, Atchan, se confia-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur le torse de ce dernier.

\- Tu l'es aussi, Shouyou-kun, répliqua Atsumu en savourant les doux frissons que provoquaient les doigts du roux. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait mis à coté du futon pour enduire deux doigts tout en se laissant caresser par son futur amant. Atsumu eut un sourire en voyant Shouyou écarter ses jambes. "Kageyama m'a expliqué comment ça se passait, raconta-t-il avec un sourire mutin, comme il est avec Iwaizumi-san, je le lui ai demandé." Bon, sa façon de le raconter avait été plus que direct par contre.

\- Donc il sort bien avec le type aux yeux verts, déclara Atsumu en approchant un doigt de la virilité du roux, je ne l'imaginais pas attiré par les mecs virils mais bon, je préfère mieux que ce soit le cas, continua-t-il en faisant entrer doucement le doigt, au moins, il ne sera pas mon rival en amour. Ça va?

\- C'est bon, tu peux continuer, le rassura Shouyou avant d'ajouter en s'empourprant, la vérité, c'est que je... Je l'ai déjà fait avec mes doigts... En pensant à toi."

Cette confession excita encore plus Atsumu qui imagina la scène. "Shouyou-kun, tu es un trésor, chuchota-t-il en picorant les lèvres du plus petit. Shouyou répondit au baiser en même temps qu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Cependant, il fut trop concentré par la langue joueuse qui s'était immiscée entre ses lèvres pour s'en rendre totalement compte.

Le roux taquina celle-ci à l'aide de la sienne, s'en roulant sensuellement autour d'elle quand soudain une décharge de plaisir l'envahit tout entier, le faisant cambrer. "C'est bon, tu es prêt, fit Atsumu en rompant le baiser tout en retirant doucement ses doigts, on va passer à l'étape suivante.

\- Je sais que je vais avoir mal, déclara Shouyou tandis que le blond enfila un préservatif, mais n'hésite pas à continuer. Je te fais confiance.

\- Si c'est trop douloureux par contre, j'arrête, le contredit Atsumu en se positionnant, je ne veux pas que tu puisses en souffrir. Au contraire, je veux te faire voir un feu d'artifice.

\- Je sais que tu y parviendra sans problème, murmura Shouyou avant de se taire subitement en sentant son amant le pénétrer. Oui, ça faisait mal mais il pouvait le supporter. Atchan était là, en train de le combler de l'intérieur, sa chaleur se superposant à la sienne au fur et à mesure qu'il entra en lui jusqu'au bout où il l'enlaça amoureusement avant de prendre sa main. Ses joies furent baignées de petites larmes mais il n'en eut cure. "Désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, s'excusa Atsumu en embrassant tendrement ses paupières.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'apaisa Shouyou, la douleur commence à partir."

Ils regardèrent ensuite leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs poignets où furent attachés les bracelets. C'était un peu comme une promesse qu'Atsumu lui avait faite, celle d'un avenir commun. Oui, et celui-ci n'est pas si lointain, pensa Shouyou lorsque la douleur s'estompa."Tu peux bouger, Atchan.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua celui-ci en commençant à bouger. Chaque coup de rein l'amenait au plus profond de son aimé dont il se délecta de ce fourreau irrésistiblement chaud qui se contractait face au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Les petits cris à la fois aigûs et rauques qui l'accompagnaient furent une douce mélodie à ses oreille. Encore Shouyou-kun, crie encore. Ses vas et vients en devinrent plus erratiques à l'écoute de ces gémissements.

Shouyou se lâchait, exprimant son plaisir, appréciant la main d'Atsumu qui parcourait son torse au fil de ses coups de butoir pour s'arrêter à son membre. "Maintenant vas-y, Shouyou-kun, haleta Atsumu en poussant un râle sous l'effet de cette compression délicieusement étroite, je veux te voir jouir. Montre-moi ton visage quand tu le fais."

Le roux sentit un coup de rein plus puissant qui le fit céder. Atsumu sourit en le voyant se déverser dans sa main avant de venir à son tour après quelques vas et bients. Le blond se retira lentement et enleva son préservatif pour le nouer et le mettre à la poubelle. Il rejoignit ensuite son cher et tendre pour lui faire un calin en bonne et due forme. "J'ai vraiment hate de tevfaire dss passes, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front avant de les couvrir tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi, Atchan, avoua Shouyou en se blotissant contre lui.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient un corbeau et un renard rivaux mais plus tard, dans quelques années, nul doute qu'ils seraient les meilleurs partenaires du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cette fantaisie. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout On se revoit pour celle d'All Out! avec au menu du GioIwai et en guest star Sekizaaaaaan! et pas que... A bientôt (tousse... Ah ces foutues allergies). :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, la suite bientôt. A pluche. :)


End file.
